Scourge the Hedgehog
Scourge is an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. He is one of the few villains from Archie series and has been imprisoned in No-Zone jail. However, he and Fiona had broken out, attempted to arrive back home in Moebius. When arriving on Mobius, he, along with Fiona are rejected by the number of people. Fiona convince Scourge to quit their criminal ways, to attempted to join the Team Fighters. Scourge, eventually accepts it and changed from his old self, he then makes peace with Sonic and the gang. Scourge has made his debut appearance on Sonic Party Adventure as playable characters along with Fiona. History Early Life Scourge is an evil version of Sonic from Moebius, known as Anti/Evil Sonic since the Archie series. He has recently broke out from No-Zone jail with Fiona. Shortly after the incident, he has unexpectedly met his father, Anti-Jules. Although things has turn out to be a biggest mistake. Scourge was abandoned by Anti-Jules when he was preteen, for being ignorant and the Great Peace has actually happen since ten years ago. Scourge has previously believed that his own father has full of "empty words". This cause him to have a emotional breakdown and Fiona tells him to quit their evil ways. Scourge accepts it and leaps over on hero side has believed in teamwork, friendship and peace. On arrival to Sonic's world, Scourge and Fiona are rejected and hated by the people since they takeover of the world. Sonic Party Adventure Upon their arrival to Sonic's world, Scourge and Fiona met Team Sonic on Summer park. Scourge explains he and Fiona have change their ways after having a biggest mistake from the recent reason. Fiona also explains to Team Sonic that she and Scourge have break out from the jail and was betrayed by the group, Suppression Squad when they make up with them for peace. Right now, they arrived to their world to make peace with Sonic and the others and apologize for their actions. Sonic eventually forgives them from long time ago and let them join in for a party. Scourge tells Sonic they should be a great team rather than being enemies from few years back. Sonic lets him joins in on his team for a first adventure around the places. Powers and Abilities Scourge is a version of Sonic from an alternate universe and so his abilities are essentially the same as Sonic's. The hedgehogs can achieve the same speed and both can perform feats such as spin dashes. Scourge seems to have acquired even greater speed and stamina than he had previously. Scourge can also teleport using Chaos Control, though he requires an emerald to do so. Scourge is also capable of transforming into a Super form like Sonic's, but Scourge's changes in appearance are, predictably, the Anti-equivalent of Super Sonic's: his fur becomes a dark purple, the whites of his eyes become black, and his irises become red. His clothes take on a similar color reversal, with his sunglasses becoming clear with blue frames, his shoes becoming purple and black, and the flames on his jacket becoming blue and white. Personality Scourge is a little similar to his past counterpart where shares his counterpart's ego, but lacks any sense of humbleness or modesty, making him extremely arrogant and conceited. However, he emotionally change his ways for Fiona, believed in friendships, teamwork and peace becoming friends with his former enemies, even Sonic, and friendly toward others. He is easygoing, cool-headed and selfless, but can be aggressive and reckless at times. He has a heart of gold and a soft side for the innocents, especially sweet females. It soon revealed that Scourge has made a big mistake when he believed about Great Peace which he had heard from his father, Anti-Jules. He has already change his old self since he was younger. At his very young age, he was fun-loving, lighthearted and lively. From now, Scourge becomes more loyal to Sonic and the gang. Relationship with other characters Friends/Allies Enemies/Foes Trivia Category:Hedgehogs Category:Former villians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Official characters